


【原创】【双飞组】【中世纪AU】 鬼差、修女与灵魂

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costumes, Middle Ages
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 修女发现，她救不了任何人【天使发现她奶不动、复活的人去送人头后怒了】





	

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、 突发，逻辑可能（好吧，肯定）有漏洞  
> 2、 灵感来源于法鸡万圣节语音  
> 3、 虽然写是写了双飞组，但更像是Pharah视角的Angela观察日记？  
> 4、 捏他有，还很多  
> 5、 时代设定应该是狂鼠博士左右的中世纪？ 【并不是中世纪啦喂！  
> 6、 大概是个天使姐姐从修女到医生再到巫师的修女堕落史？  
> 7、鬼差！PharahX修女/女巫！Mercy  
> 8、全文约1600字

Pharah注意到Angela很久了。

Pharah是个鬼差。她的职责就是把灵魂送回上帝身旁。而Angela是隶属于教会的修女。在这瘟疫横行的时代，死伤严重的瘟疫区当然会有更多人想要得到上帝的恩泽。 但只有最盲目的信徒，才敢走入染病者的房间。

 

Pharah看着眼前的信徒徒劳无功地向上帝祈祷，试图救回眼前的农夫。但农夫的灵魂早已站在了她身旁。上帝公正得近乎无情，任何人的灵魂一旦离开躯壳就再也找不到回去的路。没有灵魂的躯体是活不过来的。

Pharah拉下面罩，启动机甲准备把灵魂送到他们该去的地方。在她身后，Angela仍在不停地吟诵祷文。

 

后来Angela为了救人找到了住在森林里的炼金术师。

Pharah很惊讶，因为炼金术师是一群离经叛道的疯子，他们所信奉的只有他们所追求的“真理”。而炼金术师和巫师的区别仅限于他们尚未涉足对灵魂的研究。虽然愚昧的人民只是一味地把瘟疫的责任推给异端，但炼金术师旺盛的求知欲始终会带他们越过底线，“猎巫”的冤案不过是把死刑提前了而已。

 

然而身为教会一员的Angela还是摒除偏见，从炼金术师那儿带回了治病的良药。

弥留之际的病人渐渐康复，人们把Angela当成圣女朝拜。一切似乎都要好起来了。

但瘟疫骑士的武器无穷无尽，挺过这一波磨难，只意味着还有下一波。

健康的人再次被疾病缠身。好不容易轻松了一段时间的Pharah又忙了起来。Angela再次不知疲惫地奔波在森林和村庄之间，但她永远赶不上死神的脚步。

Pharah看着日渐消瘦的修女，内心起了一丝波澜。但也仅限于一丝而已。她送走过千万个恸哭的灵魂。Angela的结局，也不过是成为其中的一员而已。

 

Pharah看向身边的少女死灵。她长大后应该也会是个美女吧，但如今她躺在床上的躯壳已经形同骷髅。少女不解地看着自己的躯壳，最后像是明白了什么一样哭了起来。Pharah蹲下来小心翼翼地用覆盖着机甲的指尖帮女孩擦干净脸。

“不要哭了，你会在花园里过上好日子的。”

她牵着少女的手，看到女孩子点了点头后站了起来。在她启动盔甲的瞬间，一道金光闪过，那个女孩子的灵魂消失了。准确来说，她被拽回了自己的躯壳。

已逝的少女茫然地睁开眼。周围的亲人叨念着感谢的字句。Angela神情恍惚地站起身来，似乎不敢相信自己真的把人复活了。  
但Pharah知道，这是她利用自己灵魂的力量从鬼差手中抢人后精神力减弱的表现。她甚至都不知道，Angela从什么时候开始改变了祷文。

 

Pharah跟着Angela来到了森林。在听到修女的叙述后，带着黑色面具的炼金术师叹了口气。

“Angela，我跟你说过，”她的声音听起来有些苍老，Pharah想，还有些耳熟，“你不应该去试的！”

“但是那有效，Ana，”Angela掏出她随身携带的小本子在上面画了个圈，“你的理论是对的！”

“那无关对错，只是……”Ana似乎看向了Pharah，但人类是应该是看不到幽灵的。“进来再说。”

炼金术师把修女拉进了她的小木屋，但鬼差并没有跟进去。又有新的亡灵了。

可以干涉一两个灵魂也没什么用，Pharah在赶往目标的时候想，她总不能拯救所有人。而且只要时机一到，不管是死是活，任何人都得跟她走。

 

Pharah不知道Angela 和Ana谈得怎么样，但炼金术师还是坚持找到了新药。随着药物的普及，原本可怖的疫情逐渐消散，圣女Angela的名字也逐渐响彻大陆。

但Pharah的工作量并没有减少。人们能治好天然的疾病，贪婪却是无药可医。人们相互争斗，战争骑士继续履行着同僚未能完成的职责。Angela辛苦赎回的命，就这么被人们在战场上轻易挥霍了。

 

Pharah又在战场上遇到了Angela。但这次她并没有吟诵复活的咒文，只是跪倒在尸体前，想把他胸口狰狞的创口拉起来。飞溅的血液染红了她雪白的衣襟，但伤口依然大敞。

在尝试无果后，Angela站了起来。她整理了一下衣服，甚至都没发现她的笔记本掉到了血迹里。她手掌上残留的血迹把衣服弄得一塌糊涂，先前沾上的血污开始逐渐发黑。

Pharah觉得Angela变了。她看着眼前憔悴的人，甚至不能把她和那个跪在床前为病人祈祷的修女相联系。

Angela摆出了个怪异的姿势，吟诵着连鬼差都从未听过咒文。还泡在血里的笔记本无风自动，周围的尸体姿势扭曲地爬了起来。

Pharah紧张地扫视着周围的灵魂，但这些逝者一个都没少。

“Ana告诉我了，你一直都在对不对。这些灵魂全给你，但我的仆奴是不会死的。”

Angela转过身来，逐渐发黑的修女装让她看起来就像是个玩弄灵魂的巫师。

————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 1、 不是这样的！ 我本来的脑洞应该是救死扶伤的天使姐姐和恶灵！法鸡每天因为救人还是杀人的事吵起来的傻白甜日常啊，为什么会变成这样？！  
> 2、 如果这篇文硬要说双飞的话……假装鬼差们有规定要把能复活人的人带走吧（对，就像游戏里奶天天被切一样xxxx）  
> 3、 万万没想到啊，万圣节活动居然会码了双飞组的文 Orz 都TM怪教导主任（真 教导主任，就是他浪费了我的时间让我在等待的时间里开脑洞！）  
> 4、 打仗不好，真不好  
> 5、 爱护天使姐姐，人人有责


End file.
